Ice King
The 'Ice King '(formerly '''Simon Petrikov) is the main antagonist (often unintentionally) of Adventure Time. His typical misdeed is to kidnap aprincess and force her to marry him, which Finn and Jake foil every time. As his name suggests, Ice King is also his title, announcing himself as King of Ice. He rules the Ice Kingdom. His Ice Powers are contained in his crown, and he is therefore powerless without it. His crown is also the cause of his loss of sanity, his unusual skin color, gob'''lin-like nose, white eyes and beard HomeEdit Ice King lives within a hollowed out mountain which is constructed completely of Ice. It is unknown if his house connects with other surrounding mountains. His house consists of many different rooms and dungeons. In his house he has a prison, a bedroom, a secret room which has Ice King's ninja (revealed in "Chamber of Frozen Blades) belongings, a workout room,a power room shown in "What is Life" a kitchen shown in "Princess Monster Wife, a stage for models also revealed in "Princess Monster Wife" and possibly more. However these all may be the same room (except the secret room, Kitchen, and stage room) may all be the same room with different objects placed inside of it. In "Princess Monster Wife" Ice King takes his wife into a dark tunnel which leads to a stampede of Ice Bulls. This mountain is based in the Ice Kingdom which the Ice King rules. The Ice Kingdom is home to many creatures such as the Iceclops, Penguins, Snow Golems, Ice Bulls, and Ice Kings "pet" the Iceapede. The Ice Kingdom may be where the Ice King (Simon Petrikov) once lived but just covered with snow and Ice. .' AppearanceEdit Ice King is a short, blue, elderly man with unusually pointy fingers, pointy toes, and a goblin-like nose. He wears a dark blue tunic and has a large white beard that covers most of his body. Though the robe gives him the appearance of a larger man, Ice King's body is in fact exceptionally thin. Despite this, Ice King reveals that he is on a diet in "What Have You Done?" Ice King is rarely seen without his crown; without it he is powerless and he is revealed to have a short length of white hair atop his head. The only time he has been seen in shoes was when he was working out before Slime Princess came to talk to him in "Loyalty to the King." OriginEdit http://adventuretime.wikia.com/wiki/File:The_Ice_King%27s_SecretA video depicting the creation of the Ice King.Sometime before the Mushroom War, Ice King was a normal, olive-skinned, dark-haired, glasses-wearinghuman named Simon Petrikov studying to be an antiquarian, a specialist in the knowledge of ancient artifacts. He had a young fiancée named Betty, whom he referred to as his "princess" and loved dearly. At some point in his career he purchased a strange jeweled crown from an old dock worker in Northern Scandinavia. After bringing the crown home, he put it on his head to make Betty laugh, but the crown caused him to black out and experience odd visions (possibly his wizard eyes begining to manisfest causing him to see spirits.) while turning his eyes white. *Nose and beard are fully grown, the Ice King is born 6 of 6Add photoPetrikov had no recollection of what he had done while wearing the crown, though it was enough to frighten away his fiancée. Simon never heard or saw Betty ever again and began to record himself on VHS tape so people would know his story. As time passed, Petrikov would hear voices and continued having disturbing visions without even putting the crown on. Over time, his skin turned light blue, his nose became pointy and long, his hair turned white, he grew a full beard, and his body temperature dwindled to an unnatural low of 30°C. Despite these unnatural body conditions and being in a land covered by snow, Petrikov managed to survive. This is perhaps what is meant when the crown ‘tells’ him that “the power of the crown will save him with its frost”. There are three theories to the significance of this and the snow in the background. The first is that there is a horrible winter (possibly ice age) starting where Petrikov lives and the crown saves his life. The second theory is that the crown's ice power allows him to survive the atomic fires to come; and that since the Ice King has the ability to conjure blizzard storm, the storm outside is actually being conjured by Petrikov unconsciously in his metamorphosis. The third, is that the snow may be caused by a nuclear winter, which is when ash blots out the sun. As his mind and body became further twisted by the crown, Simon thought himself "''too far gone" to find an escape from its influence, though he hoped that he could one day regain his sanity enough so that Betty, his "princess," would come back and love him again. As many years (likely centuries) rolled by, the effects of the crown, possibly encouraged by isolation, caused a disassociation from his original identity so complete that his only reaction to watching a video of his past was embarrassment at the idea of having once worn glasses. In "What Have You Done?," he responds to Jake accusing him of stealing the crown with "I didn't steal it. I made it! Made it with the magic that I STOLE!" which seemingly contradicts the tape found in "Holly Jolly Secrets Part I", where he states that he bought the crown from an old dockworker in northern Scandinavia. Petrikov's influence may still remain in the Ice King's strange and desperate desire to marry a "Princess". He is no longer human; the power of the crown not only twisted his mind but his body as well. His species/race is now "Wizard" according to the writers. In "Mortal Recoil" when "Princess Bubblegum" was at a risk of dying, Ice king mentioned something about if she dies he would be lost in his own labyrinth of emotions like in "Holly Jolly Secrets Part II" (Finn cut off the rest of what he was going to say.) PersonalityEdit http://images.wikia.com/adventuretimewithfinnandjake/images/9/9a/Nueva_imagen_%281%29.jpg Ice King is normally portrayed as disagreeable, and short-tempered, but is more of a nuisance than an enemy. A genuinely lonely character, Ice King spends most of his time kidnapping and imprisoning the various princesses ofOoo, in hopes of someday marrying one. Due to his poor social skills, enduring short attention span and arrogant nature, Ice King is unable to woo any of his prisoners and often resorts to a forced marriage instead of the loving relationship he craves. With no companions or friends aside from Gunter, his other penguin guards, and numerous ice creatures, Ice King expresses a continual zeal to spend time with anyone who will tolerate his company, especially his so-called "archenemies" Finn and Jake. In "The Eyes," he takes on the disguise of a horse to spy on Finn and Jake in an effort to learn how to be happy, but fails that as well. He has been labeled a "sociopath" by the Cosmic Owl. He is generally not liked by Finn and Jake, but in the episode, "When Wedding Bells Thaw," Finn and Jake become a little more accepting of him, evidenced when Finn says, "I'm kinda happy for him." In that same episode, Ice King asks Finn and Jake to throw him a "Manlorette Party." However, this acceptance soon wilts when Finn and Jake discover the Ice King's diabolical hypnosis of his would-be wife. In the episode "What Have You Done?," he calls Finn his "bosom" when they release him free from jail after Finn learns that Ice King had committed no recent crime. Although after Finn's "death," Ice King howls in pain for ten seconds, he subsequently drops his "corpse" to the ground, which Finn declares mean and cruel. Jake also states that he will clasp Finn for a "ka-jillion" years. In "Still," Finn and Jake declared that they and the Ice King are friends. Ice King writes fan fiction about Finn and Jake. (Fionna and Cake) It seems that the Ice King will steal any adult female so long as she has the word "Princess" in her name. This is shown in "The Chamber of Frozen Blades," in which he steals Dr. Princess, even though "Princess" is merely her surname. His obsession with anyone titled Princess ''may be his old nickname for Betty twisted by the Ice Crown. Despite Ice King's more common antagonistic role, he plays the part of a protagonist in "Mortal Recoil," helpingFinn and Jake to defeat Princess Bubblegum by freezing her Lich-possessed body; in the mini-episode, "Let's Work Together," he actually helps Finn and Jake regardless of the fact that Finn said to "sacrifice" himself, but unbeknownst of the fact that it also changed his face. Ice King seems to only attack Finn and Jake upon provocation. Old age and visions of supernatural creatures, due to the effects of his Wizard Eyes, have made Ice King slightly insane (though the crazed visions that Ice King associates with his wizard eyes may truly be visions forced on him by his crown, and completely separate from his Wizard Eyes, or his Wizard Eyes could be how the crown manifests its visions upon him). Ice King is often misunderstood as being evil, when he is actually quite benign. Despite doing mostly bad things like kidnapping Princesses, and stealing, it can be said that his behavior is because he is lonely, and desperate for companionship and attention. His crown has made him insane over the years, affecting his social skills, causing him to do bad things, yet friendship, and companionship is all he really wants, but just goes about it the wrong way. Abilities Edit http://images.wikia.com/adventuretimewithfinnandjake/images/e/ef/Ice_King%27s_Drum_Set.pngThe Ice King and his Drum Set::''Main article: Ice Powers When Ice King is wearing his magic crown, it gives him the power to control all forms of ice and snow. This includes, but is not limited to, throwing ice lightning, moving ice with telekinesis, creating living manifestations of ice, flash freezing his enemies, and the ability to onset wintry weather on cue. In "Thank You," The Ice King makes a full armor of ice and says that it is "invincible". However, Finn and Jake eventually chopped away the ice. In "What Have You Done?," it is revealed that the crown was infused with stolen magic. His beard is apparently animated, operating much like a limb with partial shape-changing abilities, which he can wield in close combat. His beard also forms tiny wings that allow him to fly, although he must be wearing both his beard and crown to fly. Because of his quick temper and arguably slow wit, he isn't able to wield his powers as effectively as he should, but has proven himself capable of defeating Finn and Jake when amply provoked. However the Ice King’s inability to wield his powers effectively may be the product of his internal battle between the Ice Crown and Petrikov; meaning that the Ice King not wanting to hurt anyone is one of the few ways that he shows his remaining humanity. Ice King can also play the drums, once demonstrating a drum solo, and owns two drum sets, one of which is a green one with "#1 Babe" across the front. The set consists of a bass drum, a floor tom, a snare, a crash cymbal, a ride cymbal and a hi-hat. His other drum set, a red one, is in terrible shape, and smashed to pieces in a corner of his castle. He can also play the keyboard fairly decently. The fact that he has so many instruments lying around his castle indicates that he has a fair amount of musical ability. In "The Chamber of Frozen Blades," the Ice King is shown to have studied the Ice Ninja art of Fridjitzu. Aside from his magic, Ice King owns a pair of nun-chucks that uses during the Wizard Battle to "cheat" as opposed to using his ice powers. http://images.wikia.com/adventuretimewithfinnandjake/images/a/ad/S2e25_stanky_old_wizard_eyes.pngThe strange things Ice King sees through his Wizard Eyes::Main article: Wizard Eyes Ice King also possesses a power known as "Wizard Eyes", which allow him to see certain things that normal people can't. However, it also causes him to constantly see strange, freaky creatures. He notably used this power in "Mortal Recoil" when he witnessed The Lich take over the melted body of Princess Bubblegum. In "Mortal Recoil," as in the picture on the above-right, the camera briefly shows the viewer what the Ice King is seeing at the time. It gives the impression that the Ice King is imaginatively, ''completely' insane.'''''In the episode Holly Jolly Secrets Part II , Simon Petrikov says that he saw strange visions while wearing the crown, this may have been the Wizard Eyes beginning to manifest. In "Beyond this Earthly Realm", it is revealed that his Wizard Eyes allow him to see into the Spirit World, explaining that the freaky creatures surrounding him are spirits. In "Ricardio the Heart Guy ," Ice King is shown to be tougher than a normal human, as he is able to survive for period of time without his heart. ic36.jpg ic.jpg ic19.jpg ic3.jpg ic5.jpg ic24.jpg ic21.jpg Category:Wimps Category:Adventure timers! Category:THINGS THAT ARE PROBABLY DANGEROUS TO YOUR HEALTH! Category:Old farts Category:Creepers Category:Ugly people Category:Animated Uglies Category:Pen's Junk Category:Evilish Category:Bronie? Category:Bronies